When the reaper rips Dracula's Soul
by Alexandros Gray
Summary: The prince of vampires, Alucard team up with the substitute shinigami: Ichigo Kurusaki in order to stop Dracula in converting humans into spiritless beings.Can our heroes survive their crusade? Is there any humanity left in the Lord of Vampires?
1. Chapter 1:Hollow?

**CHAPTER 1: Hollow?**

Karakura Town

Midnight.

"HELP! Somebody help me! There are things – chasing ME! Hel-p. "The noise disappeared. And the town was again back to it's silent, rainy night.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia was shouting while knocking on the window of Ichigo's room. Ichigo grabbed his substitute shinigami badge and ran towards the window to open it.

"What's wrong Rukia? Is there any trouble back in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's from here. Here in your world" She replied.

Ichigo stood for half a minute, thinking over and over again. He didn't notice his badge. He thought that a hollow emerges while he is not paying attention. "I wasn't aware. The badge didn't seem to react to the hollow." Ichigo said calmly."

"Eh? I thought my hollow indicator is broken, that's why I'm planning to go to Urahara's house and kill him for this after taking care of this hollow." Rukia said while crunching her fist and seems to punch someone in the face.

"Anyway, let's check out on Uruhara's house." Ichigo said while smacking the badge on his heart. "Let's go!"

The two shinigami left, jumping from roof to roof until they landed on Uruhara's property.

A man with a hat greeted them. "Welcome, young Shinigamis. I assume you already heard about the incident. I am to assure you that your hollow detector is perfectly well." He ended it with a wide grin and a nod.

"Whaddya talking about, old guy? This thing sucks! There is an innocent spirit vanished because of your stupid device!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Oh? Well you haven't paying attention. I even doubt if you already went to the scene of the crime." Urahara said in a calm manner.

Now Rukia is confused. "What do you mean crime scene? Spirits don't leave anything when killed by hollows."

Uruhara went inside and get some photos that he managed to get when he went to the crime scene. He showed it to the duo.

There is clearly a body. It's either the guy in the picture had a high spiritual energy that attracts a hollow or there is something else. The victim's neck appears to have 2 punctured marks. It looks like something or someone bitten him to death.

"And add to that photo is a report I heard from the inspectors. I heard that the blood of the victim was sucked dry. And it appears that there is no blood found in the crime scene."

Ichigo made his mind now; he thinks the one who did this is just a human or even group of humans. "Impossible! But some punks or some psycho-criminal did this to spread terror and kills like a vampire just like from the movies and books. Right Rukia?

"Eh, uh yeah." Rukia was clearly not paying attention.

Ichigo noticed it. "Something wrong Rukia?

KRING KRING KRING! Rukia's phone is ringing.

She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Oh? Brother? Sure. We'll wait."

"bye, brother." But Byakuya hang up.

Curious, Ichigo asked Rukia what happened and why did his brother called. Rukia explained to Ichigo and Uruhara why his brother called.

"Brother said, there is a problem on Soul Society about some people who recently vanished or claimed to be dead are missing. Shinigamis can't find their spirits. Even Soi Fong's team can't find them. And during that time span there is no Hollow activities recorded up to now."

"So my dear Ichigo, vampires might be real." Uruhara teased Ichigo.

"Shaddup!" As the words came out from his mouth, a blinding light appeared right in front of them. And suddenly sakura blossoms danced in the wind in a serene manner.

The blinding light fades. And the door from Soul Society appeared. And as the sakura blossoms stopped from dancing, the door opened. Byakuya Kuchiki the 6th Division Captain and his lieutenant: Renji Abarai appeared right in front of them. The door closed and disappeared as well.

"Welcome to my house, Byakuya and freeloader (Renji). Uruhara said in a normal tone.

"DAMN YOU! Who are you calling freeload- -" Renji was stopped by his captain.

Byakuya looked directly to Ichigo, it seems that he is just going to talk with Ichigo.

" A couple of days ago, the spirits of the ones who were reported to have been mysteriously vanished or even claimed to be dead were missing. The Shinigamis cannot even find their spirits and according to Mayuri, they were not even recorded as dead. And after a very long time, the data responded the word: SPIRITLESS. And plenty of people became SPIRITLESS, that's why the data responded quickly. It doesn't react if the number of SPIRITLESS reaches the limit of 99."

Uruhara suddenly spoke. " Then you mean they are back? After being hunted by the Shinigamis they have resurfaced again. The Soulless Creatures of the night, Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire with a soul?

**Chapter 2: Vampire with a Soul.**

Somewhere in the graveyard of Europe,  
>Midnight<span>.

The Europe's night is filled with elegant lights on the street, along the old house. The lights seem to appear very dim when you are in the graveyard's viewpoint. Contrary to the lights of the city, the cemetery is a very dark place filled with huge trees. In that graveyard an old caretaker sat happily in a tomb while enjoying his bottle of rum.

"No way! Zombies? Vampires? Ghost? They are all true in someone's imagination." He laughs very loud but no one will hear him except if the creatures he condemned as imagination will be true.

One tomb seems to be crumbling. The Caretaker saw it but he dismisses the idea, he just told himself that he is drinking too much rum these days.

Then he heard a man's moan inside the crumbling tomb. This time he stood up and went in front of the tomb while holding a spade on his right hand and a half-drank bottle of rum on the other.

"Damn you teenagers! Doing lewd stuff on my turf! Go out and find a motel for you lovers!" he said angrily while waving his spade.

Silence erupt the whole cemetery. Even the bats of the night seem to hang on one tree in unison. The noisy owls became very quiet. Not a single leaf is falling from any of the old trees. The Caretaker breathes heavily, his breathing and his loud heartbeat is the only noise you can hear inside the cemetery. He is sweating heavily. Then in a sudden the crumbling tomb exploded, the old man wet his pants with pee. His drink and his spade fell out from his hands. He was shocked and speechless.

In place of the broken tomb stands a blond young man. By his looks he seems to be around 18 years old. He is very pale, he has a long blond hair, blue eyes and overall he is a perfect handsome guy that any hopeless romantic girls could ever wish. His clothes were all dirty and torn but the most distinguishing feature in him is he wears a torn cape. He looks at the caretaker and said.

"Old man Walter Williams Kennedy the third. Son of General Kennedy and a lovely tailor from Paris. A man, who doesn't believe in myths, legends and the unseen, became a slave to alcohol and tobacco after losing your job and family. I praise you for taking care of all the tombs here very well, especially my tomb." He smiled.

The old man snapped out of his speechlessness. "You. You. Impossible, but you look like him. You look exactly like the painting I saw from a museum when I was a kid. You look very similar to Lord Adrian Farenheights Tepes, Lord of Castlevania."

The young man went in front of the trembling old man.

"Walter, I am Alucard. And I do not lord over the Castlevania, not even once and I will never plan to do it. Yes I am the same guy you saw on Paris Museo. I am once known as Adrian Farenheights Tepes."

The old man laughed. "Don't fool me with that story boy! You can't say that you are older than me."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am." Alucard said while studying his surroundings. "For I am a vampire."

A mist appeared and after the mist is gone, A wolf is standing in place of Alucard. The old man stood frozen peeing again.

"Impossible! Vampire! Ha! In front of me! No freaking wa- -y" He fell on his knees, his consciousness left him.

"I trusted this human my secret and suddenly he went to sleep, people from this era is not that brave like the humans I met in 1999 during Dracula's resurfacing." said Alucard.

"This is strange; my father's aura is now getting stronger. But it is not yet his fated resurrection. Now I am forced to seek it and end this aura's bearer once and for all. But I do not wish to leave this guy unconscious here on this dark cemetery. And I might need him in order to learn how to act in this age, though there have been only some slight changes here since from the year 1999." Alucard said while grabbing the unconscious man on his back.

Caretaker's house near the cemetery

3:00 in the morning.

The caretaker's house is very messy it really reflects his personality. He was once a good husband and father. He is a businessman until he went broke and his family left him and what hurts the most is his bestfriend became his ex-wife's husband. And ever since that day he wasted his money on casinos, sluts and alcohols. Alucard knew all of this, he feels very sad about this. He can feel the old man's pain during his time inside the tomb. The old man will always sit there while drinking his beer and telling his sad stories. Alucard felt that he was not alone everytime he senses the caretaker's arrival. In his mind he considers the old man a friend. He watched the old man sleeping stressfully on a piled carton boxes that serves as his bed for 10 years. Alucard silently hoped and prayed to God that Walter the Caretaker will find his resolve to live again peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3:Creatures of the Night,Vampire

**Chapter 3: Creatures of the Night, Vampires**

Inside Uruhara's house

Dawn.

"Vampires? You folks must be out of your mind." Ichigo said in disgust.

No one reacted to him, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji and Uruhara were very quiet as if a ghost from the past came to haunt them.

Rukia broke the awkward silence. "Ichigo, You may find it unbelievable but vampires are real. During the 1999, it was the biggest story of the year. About the prophecy of Nostradamus that some evil will be awaken during 1999."

"well nothing happen during that day." Ichigo replied with a hint of irritation.

"We, Shinigamis with some help from some humans and a vampire prince named Alucard defeated a resurfaced Dracula together with his minions during 1999. It is a massacre. We just modified everyone's memory in order to cover the truth about what really happened. The only ones who remember everything are the Shinigami, some humans and Alucard."

Ichigo listened but still doesn't want to believe the story snapped out. "Woah! Dracula? As I am the Lord of Vampires. I vill zuck your blood Dracula?" He imitated the famous pose from the world's famous film Dracula based on Stoker's novel.

Renji, stood up and punched Ichigo's face. "Don't ever laugh or joke about this matter, go to our library in Soul Society one time and read about what happened in the '99." He pointed his zanpakutou Zabimaru right in front of Ichigo's frightened and shocked face.

"Renji, stop it. He doesn't know anything about that. " Rukia was so worried about Ichigo, then she turned in front of Ichigo and told him something about vampires.

"Vampires, the creatures of the night you knew are not very different from the real thing. The idea of Dracula in Stoker's novel came from the real Dracula himself. He granted Stoker to publish a story based on him. Then the vampire universe in fiction spread out like disease. It also became a fashion thread until some used the idea to create lovely and beautiful vampires, thus the original vampire stories were marked as obsolete but it is a good source of knowledge about the real thing."

Ichigo seems to acknowledge the idea about real vampires. He listened very carefully while Rukia is explaining the rest.

Ichigo cut Rukia's story by asking something that seems to bother him after he learned that vampires exists. "Do these vampires really drink human blood?"

"I think you already knew the answer." Uruhara answered instead of Rukia. And he threw Ichigo the picture of the crime scene.

Ichigo caught the picture, and then he looked at it very well and studied it. Now he was really convinced that this is a work of a vampire. He can't move his eyes away to the picture of the victim's neck. His concentration was interrupted by Byakuya.

"The attacker might be a new born. Or someone who seeks too much attention that will eventually lures us to a trap. It bothers me when Hollows were not doing anything from the past few days, they might be up to something."

Rukia said something again to Ichigo. "a new born vampire feeds dirtily, they left their mess anywhere because they are not properly thought by their creator."

"Creator? You mean a vampire's bite can make you a vampire? "

"Yes, but Shinigamis cannot be turned to vampires. Don't worry Ichigo." Then she smiled.

"Scaredycat" Renji muttered but no one appears to hear him.

Byakuya turned his back. "Well, we must investigate this further. Farewell, Rukia." Then he smiled and waved his hand upward and then the same door appears. He stepped inside and is waiting for Renji. Renji noticed it so he stepped inside the door. "Hey, Ichigo! Don't act stupidly in front of them. You might die without knowing that you are dead." Then he winked at Rukia.

"Farewell" Uruhara said and then he nodded. "Well I must get to bed now. Goodnight guys!"

He went back to his house and put out the lights. Now, standing in a gray dawn Ichigo and Rukia looked at each others eye and frowned.

"A new threat even though Aizen is still out there with his Hollows." Ichigo said sadly.

"Tomorrow might be a sunny day, with a clear blue sky." Rukia said with a forced smile.

"I guess." Then he looked up into the night sky and unconsciously held Rukia's hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Pitching in

**Chapter 4: Pitching In**

Walter's house

Morning.

After Walter woke up, Alucard explained everything to Walter. Even though it is hard for Walter to understand, he tried his best to be calm. Walter even served coffee for Alucard a while ago and lends him some clothes he used to wear when he was a businessman; Now Alucard is wearing a blood red longsleeves with tie, and black pants with a pair of black shiny shoes. Then he told Alucard some things about the current year and how to act normally.

"You know, you need to pitch in. To blend with the environment. Like a chameleon." Walter said.

"Then. We must do something about you first." Alucard smiled.

Walter took a long bath, trimmed his hair, shaved his beard, sprayed perfumed, dress casually and brushed his teeth. And now they are off to the outside world in order for Alucard to pitch in.

"We might require some money, Mr. Alucard." Walter said sheepishly,

"Money is not a problem; I have a bag of gold inside my coffin." Then Alucard went to his destroyed tomb and get his gold under the broken pile of stones.

2 days had passed and Alucard learned many things about the new age. He learned how to use a phone, laptop, use a gun, take a taxi, drive a car, and etc.

Now he feels the strong aura again. "I must keep going, thank you Walter. I leave you my gold. Live well."

"What! Where are you going?" The old man looked sad.

"Japan. I can feel my father's presence there. It's so strong. I am certain. It's a long trip."

"Wait! Just ride an airplane to Japan, don't be a bat and flap your wings on the way there."

"Thank you my friend. I chose you well. You have served me well." Then the lord nods at his old friend who bows in return.


	5. Chapter 5: Fated Meeting

**Chapter 5: Fated Meeting**

Japan Airport

9:00 in the morning,

**Alucard's point of view:**

Alucard arrived after a day's trip in a private jet that Walter bought from his money. He sniffed the air and tries to reminiscence his trip here when he was just 18 years old. He remembered his father told him once that Japan will be Alucard's Realm. But he dismissed it immediately because he realized the carnage that he and his father could bring into this peaceful small country,

He walked towards Karakura town; it seems that his feet are moving on its own because it feels a strong connection. It's like a magnet pulling him towards a certain thing or person. He thought that his father, Dracula is doing this.

Then he felt tired of walking due to his long sleep, he sat on a coffee shop and ordered a cup of coffee. He looked around with his vampire eyes. He can see far and clearly than any human. He noticed a familiar symbol: A wooden triangular skull badge hanging from a yellow haired man's belt.

He can't believe it. He was brought here by a strange fate just to let him meet a substitute Shinigami. He sniffed the air, something is strange about his scent and it seems that he already smelled it before. He sat elegantly on the café's chair and his longsleeves polo seems to be a stained blood in the café's color, white.

He studied the boy anxiously, waiting for the right time for introductions and to ask his help. He smiled because he foresaw what will happen.

**Ichigo's point of view:**

While walking around Karakura town he deeply thinks about the revelation he learned couple of days ago from his Shinigami friends. He suddenly stopped because of the red light. He noticed a man in red. _Why does this man looks at me like he knew me?_ He thought. _And what's with the smile? It really gives me the creeps. _As Ichigo looks at the strange young man he noticed the man mouthed the word: SHINIGAMI.

_What the hell? He knew what I am_? "Hey man! Wait up!" but the man vanished as soon as the light turns green. Ichigo ran into the Café and asked for questions but the clerk seems to be infatuated with the guy in red. Then he noticed that the napkin in the table that the guy used has a Substitute Shinigami insignia made out of blood. _Who is he? What does he want? _He thought desperately. And he really needs some answers fast, so he ran home hoping that Rukia can enlighten him a bit.


	6. Chapter 6: The Answer

**Chapter 6: The Answer **

Ichigo's Room

!2:00 in the afternoon.

"Rukia! Rukia!" he shouted as he walked upstairs.

"Hey! Ichigo! Are you hiding a girl under your bed?" his father jokingly asked. "Oh my! My Son becomes a real man now!"

Ichigo is really irritated now; he performed a somersault against his father so his father would shut up. And it seems that Ichigo had defeated his father once again.

"I can't. . I lose!" His father cried in agony.

Ichigo ascended through the stairs and made his way to his room. He opened it and called Rukia but no one responded. He proceeds inside his room and suddenly he stepped on Kon, a modified soul in a lion plushie.

"Aww, aww! Watch where you steppin Punk!" Kon said angrily.

"Oh, have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo responded.

"You step on someone and totally ignored the fact that you step your foul foot on me! Genius! Real Genius!"

"Sorry Kon, but please answer me or I'll put you in a monkey toy!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Wait! Wait" Kon said nervously. He hates the fact of being a modified soul in a monkey suit.

"She hasn't come home yet. Is there a problem?" Kon responded curiously.

"No time to chat gotta go to Uruhara's house. He might have an answer." He answered while running and catching his breath.

He ran into Uruhara's house in just a minute and a half and he seemed so stressed about the strange guy. "Uruhara, Uruhara! Are you there?" He hopingly asked.

No one answered. Due to his stress he fell asleep in front of Uruhara's house. He dreamt of what happened a while ago. He can remember every detail. He can see the man very well in his dream. And it gave him a nightmare. He was out for 5 hours.

_Oh? It's almost night time._ He thought. _I slept here, oww my back hurts_.

He walked silently and slowly on his way home. The rain came but he doesn't seem to be bother by that. He still walked as if it was just a normal day. But deep inside, he was scared and trembling. The entire vampire story seems to haunt him, because all his life he never thought that it would be real. That someone can live forever. Wondering if his mom was turned to a vampire, she would be still alive, healthy and forever beautiful. But he knew that her mom wouldn't agree on such abomination. But deep inside he secretly hoped that vampirism is a way to bring her back. But now it is too late for that.

It took him half an hour to get home; when he arrived he is dripping wet and still silent as a graveyard. His father knew that something is troubling his son but he didn't want to ask what's happening because he is sure that Ichigo wouldn't answer. Ichigo was greeted by his sisters when he passed the dining table but he didn't seem to notice them, he made his way upstairs to his room.

_Who was that guy seriously? Was he one of them? A creature of the night?_ Ichigo lost his consciousness. He was so tired to think anymore about it. He fell asleep.

Ichigo was deeply asleep when someone knocked on his window. "Who is it?" Ichigo shouted.

He stood up, and went to open his window but found no one, except for a bat who drifted away from him. He looked at the night sky and saw the big pale full moon. _There are no stars in the sky._ He thought.

Then out of nowhere, Rukia appeared behind him. She used the Soul Society door to get through Ichigo's room. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" She shouted.

"Rukia! There is something. . . ." Ichigo looked at Rukia. She seemed paler than usual, it's like she was just a corpse.

"Wrong." They said in unison.

"Ichigo, Captain Mayuri confirmed the data we had. Vampires once again walk on the earth's surface." She said nervously.

**Flashback: Rukia and Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri's conversation.**

**Captain Mayuri's Laboratory**:

Rukia was running very fast inside Soul Society, she is on her way to Mayuri's lab. Then she reached her destination, the laboratory. Mayuri's laboratory is filled with grotesque beings and someone can say abominations. One can see their own horror in this place.

The captain stood up from his chair and greeted his visitor. "I suppose you are going to ask me about what happened a few days ago?" he smiled. "It is true; they are now resurfacing after their dark slumber."

He gestured Rukia to sit down, because it will be a long story. Rukia sat solemnly in one of Mayuri's mechanical chair.

"During Dracula's defeat in the 1999, a new prophecy came to the mystical eyes of the great seer, Nostradamus. In his vision, Dracula will rise up under the shade of the great moon in the future around 2035 and is destined that Dracula will be the victor in his final conquest against humans. He will be forever lord of those who are among the living and the dead."

"But, it doesn't make any sense at all captain." She said optimistically. "Year 2035 is a very long time from now, we can still prepare."

"No! Not if Aizen and his hollows were behind it. According to Soi Fong's spies they saw Aizen in Europe. And he appears to have his Arrancars around him." He paused. "And if what the spy told us is true, Aizen mouthed the word: VAMPIRE."

Rukia was deeply shocked; she couldn't bear to understand what Aizen want with those abominations. She can't imagine that Aizen is going to ask Dracula's help.

She remembered that Alucard, Aizen, and a Belmont together struck the final blow to the Lord of Vampires in the 1999. And she remembered that Dracula swore that he would kill them all if he will be resurrected again.

Mayuri sat down and took a folder from his drawer. "And it appears that our friend, Alucard resurfaced again. I wonder where he went." He smiled.

Back to Ichigo's Room:

Ichigo appeared to be in shock when he heard Rukia's story. "So, vampires exist huh?"

Rukia nodded. "Ichigo, what happened to you? When I knocked in your window a while ago it seems that you are having a nightmare.'

Ichigo looked at Rukia's eyes. He wanted to lie but he can't. "I, I think I saw a vampire this morning. He saw me; he was looking at me as if he was reading my mind." He paused. "And I swear he called me Substitute Shinigami!"

Rukia wanted to confirm what Ichigo saw, so she asked. "What does he look like? You know vampires do burn in sunlight so maybe you thought vampires too much.

Irritated, Ichigo stood up from his chair. "I know what I saw; I knew in my heart that it was a vampire!"

Rukia appeared to be scared of how Ichigo acted, and then she remembered the two vampire entities that were not affected by sunlight. "But, there are two vampires that can withstand sunlight: Dracula and his son Alucard."

"What does he look like?" Now Rukia is curious more than ever.

Strong wind suddenly entered Ichigo's room. "Does he have this blond hair and blue eyes, I suppose." Alucard appeared to them and smiled.

Alucard now dressed in his medieval attire: armor and cape. His hair seemed to glow under the moonlight. And he is truly a beautiful creature of the night.

Eyes-widened, Rukia asked. "Prince Alucard?"

The prince smiled handsomely. "Rukia, it's been a while. I remembered that you saved me from a Menos Grande. For that I am truly thankful.

He turned graciously, he bowed at Ichigo. "Substitute Shinigami, I am Alucard, son of Dracula and a mortal woman, Lisa. And I believed your name is Ichigo, right?

Ichigo bowed back. "The name is Ichigo Kurusaki. Shinigami." He pointed out that he is a Shinigami.

Alucard's eyes widened. _Kurusaki huh? That should explain this familiar aura._


End file.
